Insanity Likes Company
by sendcassie
Summary: Aurora, a patient of Arkham Asylum, has lost all memory of her past, causing her mind to regress to a childlike state. In Arkham, she meets the Joker and eventually befriends him. Joker/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or any of the characters produced by it. I make no money from this.

--------------------------

The nurse's footsteps made quiet pitter-patters on the cold linoleum flooring. The dank hallway she followed was poorly lit as usual, but they couldn't find it in the 'funding' to light up this sector a little more. The maximum security section of Arkham was barely ever used, but today they were welcoming a new special guest.

After heading up from the basement of the building, the nurse joined the rest of the doctors and nurses on the main floor. She passed the hall of medium security patients before reaching the main lobby. A crowd of people silently lamented their fate as they watched their newest patient being rolled in on a wheelchair.

A frightened nurse pushed the wheelchair in through the main doors, a few police officers following for safety. Even though the highly sedated man was tied up in a straight-jacket, they weren't going to take any chances. No one was dumb enough to test their luck around the Joker.

------------------------------

The drugs swirled around in his head making him incredibly dizzy and confused. The only reason he knew where he was currently was because he heard the judge's ruling the day before.

_"For reason of insanity, the criminal most commonly known as the Joker will be sent to Arkham Asylum for a life's sentence unless he shows remarkable improvement._"

A nurse directed them to the elevator down the hallway, and the Joker, the nurses, and the police officers made their way down the medium security wing towards the basement.

As he watched the nurse leading them, he noticed that her skirt was riding up her thigh _quite_ a bit.

_Damn straight jacket. If I could just reach-_

His arms futilely struggled in the fabric's grasp. It was no use, he couldn't budge.

The woman took another step in front of him, ever so close to exposing the bottom of her ass cheek.

_Ooh ba-by! Gimme' some of that sweet ass! What's a pretty thing like you doin' in a place like this.. hmm? Lookin' for a hot fuck? I can give it ta' ya' baby. I'd stick my dick right in those pretty cheeks, sweetheart._

The Joker leaned his head down, trying to sneak a peak underneath her skirt. The woman looked back and noticed his point of interest. She squealed, then hastily skipped away from them after delegating another poor soul to lead the entourage.

---------------------------

A young woman of 19 brushed out her platinum blond hair. She sat cross-legged on the floor, hot pink permanent marker in hand. With a giggle and a gleeful smile, Aurora separated out a lock of hair, then continued to cover and traces of blond with pink.

Footsteps stopped outside of her small cell, "Good morning Aurora- Oh, dear! I wish you wouldn't do that to your pretty hair," the nurse frowned down upon the frail girl.

Aurora picked out another lock of hair, dousing it in pink ink, "...But.. I.. I like pink," her voice was quiet and high pitched.

The girl had been in Arkham for as long as she could remember. Her crimes were now a mystery to her. Whenever her psychiatrists asked her if she wanted to know what she had done to get in here, Aurora clammed up and refused to cooperate.

The way that the girl had dealt with her issues wasn't exactly healthy. She repressed several years of her life, completely blacking them out. Her mind was trying to protect her sanity by storing away all of the pain she had suffered through.

Not that it worked very well. Aurora's brain had regressed almost to that of a child's. She took pleasure in the little things; drawing, flowers, candy; childlike treasures. Her personality was playful, but extremely shy if she was uncomfortable.

The doctors that worked with her couldn't let her leave until they thought she could take care of herself, and that was the last thing she would be able to do. Perhaps what she needed was simply someone who could take care of her.

"There's a new patient coming today. I would advise you to steer clear of him," the friendly nurse leaned up on the side of the wall.

Aurora took the marker and began coloring her toe-nails. She didn't look up, "Why?"

The nurse sighed, "Well.. He's not a very nice man."

She fidgeted in her seat and made an odd face, "..Not even to his friends?" Aurora looked perplexed.

"I don't think he has any friends, Aurora. He's done some bad things," The nurse didn't want to explain any further. Even though Aurora was a grown woman, she was still so innocent, so fragile minded.

Aurora capped the marker, a distraught look overcoming her features, "He doesn't have any friends?"

The nurse placed a hand on her hip, then looked down the hallway to see if he had arrived yet, "No."

Aurora shifted from sitting cross-legged to kneeling, "But.. everyone needs.. someone to play with... ," she looked down at the marker, then crossed her eyes, trying to look at her puckering lips.

When the nurse looked over at the debating girl, she immediately caught on to what she was planning, "No! Don't use that! You'll get sick!" she foiled the young woman's plan for hot pink lips. The nurse fished around in her pocket, then produced a small plastic tube, "Here," she rolled it in between the bars, "You can have mine."

Aurora snatched up the tube from the floor, then uncapped it and twisted the bottom, revealing a deep red cylinder of lipstick. She gleamed with happiness.

Aurora applied the lipstick as well as she could, then crawled over to a small box underneath her bed. Inside the box was a large pile of makeup she had accumulated over the years from other friendly nurses. After shuffling though the box for quite some time to no avail, Aurora dumped the box onto the floor, the contents spilling across the room.

When she spotted what she was looking for, she picked it up revealing a compact of blush she had recently coerced from the brunette who brought her medicine. With a cheerful hum of a song she was making up along the way, Aurora went to work.

The girl looked carefully at her reflection in the mirror while she brushed on two circular red masses on the apples of her cheeks. When they were sufficiently red, Aurora giggled and put the makeup away.

The nurse watched her with a laugh, amused by her antics.

A crowd had formed down the hall in the lobby. The nurse turned her attention to the noise, "Oh! Here he comes, Aurora. Please try to stay away from him. He is very dangerous."

Aurora pouted from the ground, wiggling her toes and puckering her newly reddened lips. She started making smacking noises with her mouth, smearing the red over the lines of her lips.

The nurse's brow furrowed, "Why did you want that makeup anyways?"

After several kissy noises, Aurora looked up to the nurse with innocent eyes, "I... I just.. wanted to look pretty for my new friend..."

---------------------

The Joker's head leaned toward the right in a dull manner. Though the drugs were slowly lifting, he still wasn't completely aware of his surroundings.

He watched the other inmates cower in fear while he slowly wheeled by them. The patients had snuck to the farthest depths of their rooms, doing their best to look as inconspicuous as possible.

A small laugh erupted from his grin. He hadn't even been here for a day and already everyone was deathly afraid of him. This would be a horribly easy _visit_. The doctors and nurses would be eating out of the palm of his hand. Or, if he had it his way, the nurses would be eating his _dick_.

With a cock of the eyebrow, the pleased Joker continue to examine the other inmates while they passed by achingly slow. He was looking for anyone who looked interesting in the slightest, but to his dismay, the people in this shithole were actually _insane_.

His chair passed by the next cell. A man was sitting in the corner with his knees held against his chest. He was muttering something underneath his breath.

_Bo-__**ring**_.

The wheelchair approached another cell, the Joker was almost tempted to completely ignore the psycho he suspected to be in there. But, as his curiosity caught the best of him, the Joker turned his head to examine the next wacko.

His eyes were pleasantly surprised. Instead of a horribly frightened schizo rocking themselves back and forth, he saw a pale young girl laying on her stomach, legs swaying back and forth in the air. Her blond hair framed her smiling face, traces of pink revealing themselves as she moved.

_Dyed hair? A girl after my own heart._

The girl hummed a tune that seemed to delight her.

The Joker's attention was drawn to the girl's almost completely exposed chest. As she was leaning over, the collar of her shirt dipped low enough to expose some of her cleavage.

She wasn't overly gifted, but she did have an average size of bust.

_Just enough tits for a mouthful. Yeah baby, lean over, just a lit-tle more, hmm?_

He subconsciously licked his lips, a grin growing over his cheeks.

The smallest voice sounded from the cell, "Hi!" The girl rested her chin on one hand, the other hand wave frantically towards him.

It was a moment before he realized the high pitched voice came from her. She sounded a lot younger than she looked.

The Joker wasn't given a chance to reply before his wheelchair was pushed completely past her cell.

_Looks like I have a new project._

The nurse pushing him stopped in front of the elevator with the police officers. They boarded, then traveled downwards.

"Hey, doc?" The Joker looked up at his nurse.

She looked down at him, unamused.

"Who was that _pretty little thing _with the pink hair?" he grinned curiously.

She frowned at his curiosity, "No one. Stay away from her."

He winced with a smile, "Ooh! Pro-_tective_, eh?"

The elevator stopped. The nurse pushed him out roughly, not liking his interest in Aurora.

"Well, I'll just have to _get to know_ her myself," he sucked on his scars, "If you _know what I mean_."

The nurse didn't appreciate his sexual innuendo in the slightest. She picked up the pace of her pushing, then shoved him into the cell.

The Joker's body hit the ground. He started to laugh wildly, loving to push people's buttons.

From the floor, he continued his taunting, "Oh, nurse!! Just gimme' a name! I need to know what to yell out when I'm fuckin' her _raw_."

One of the police officers grabbed him by the arms, then threw him onto the bed. He walked out and slammed the cell door behind him. The sounds of the lock could be heard clicking from the inside.

The Joker doubled over, laughs shaking his trim frame. He could see the nurse watching him angrily from the little glass window in the solid metal door.

He stood up from the bed, then walked over to the toilet and began thrusting his crotch towards it. His head threw itself madly like he was having sex with it.

"Aw! Fuck yeah!!"

The nurse looked furious with his actions. She hurried away from the door, not wanting to see him taunt her about Aurora anymore.

He yelled at her retreating figure, "She WANTS it, _nursey_! She _wants_ to suck my fat cock. HaHAHA!"

When the nurse was clear out of view, the Joker ended his pretend sex with the toilet. He mozied over to the bed and laid down.

He didn't know how, but he had to get in contact with the girl. She interested him. Her little voice reverberated through his mind, the high pitch rang throughout the cell.

_"Hi!"_ he envisioned her little hand waving towards him.

The Joker found himself wondering why she was there. What did a pretty little thing like _that_ do to get into a criminal insane asylum?

The minutes passed, and the Joker was lost in his scrambled thoughts, the drugs slowly leaving his system.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or any of the characters produced by it. I make no money from this.

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I have discovered that my only source of nourishment is a nice review, so if you want to keep me well-fed I'm gonna need a comment. XD lol.. that was really lame. Anyhoo, here you go. This is chapter 2!

--------------------------

Aurora peeked her head around the corner as much as she could after standing up, watching the man in the wheelchair get pushed away. He looked very interesting to her, very sad. She wanted to know why he was here, and what he had done to scare all of the doctors.

The faces of the nurses and doctors in front of her were extremely different than any that she had ever seen. They usually looked confident, but the man had made them look extremely worried.

The nurse standing in front of her cell continued talking to her, "Aurora. I thought I told you to leave him alone," she gave a disapproving look.

Aurora pointed her toes inward towards each other, her head fell downwards in shame.

The nurse's tone grew louder, "You _have_ to keep away from him! He's _extremely_ dangerous!"

A small sniffle came from behind the curtain of pink and blond hair. Aurora's bottom lip stuck out and quivered. Alligator sized tears welled up in her beautifully large eyes.

As soon as the nurse had realized what she had done, she immediately felt guilty.

"I... I'm sorry, Mrs. Beverly. I... I didn't wanna' make you angry.." Aurora wiped away the few tears that had managed to spill over. She sniffled quietly from behind her hair.

The nurse, Mrs. Beverly, took out a key from inside of her pocket and unlocked the cell door. She hurried inside and took the upset girl into her arms. Girlish sobs snuck out of the girls frowning face. The nurse patted her back, "There, there. I'm just worried about you, Aurora. You just scared me, is all. I don't want to see you hurt by that monster of a man."

The girl stopped crying immediately. She backed up away from the nurse's arms. Aurora looked up to her with wide eyes, "_M..monster?_ You mean the ones who come at _night_?" the girl's face was covered in fear.

Mrs. Beverly looked at her puzzled, but then realized what Aurora's fear of monsters could do for her, "Yes. I suppose so. That means you _have_ to stay away from him. Monsters don't play fair."

Aurora frantically nodded her head, agreeing that she would have nothing to do with the Joker anymore for fear of her life.

"Do you promise, Aurora?" The nurse put her hands on her hips.

Another frantic nod came from the girl, "Yeah. I promise!"

Mrs. Beverly patted Aurora's head with a smile, "That's a good girl. Here, why don't I get you a treat," the nurse beckoned Aurora to sit on the bed.

Her eyes gleamed, "Yeah! I want a treat, please!" She swung her legs up and down from the edge of the bed with a smile.

After shutting and locking the barred door behind her, the nurse walked away from Aurora's cell in search of a nice treat for her.

----------------------------

The Joker laid his head back on the bed awkwardly. The straight jacket was limiting his movements quite a bit. He growled in anger while wiggling around his arms.

He found his thoughts wandering from the task at hand to some fantasies he was weaving in his head; fantasies of a certain pink haired girl slinking across a bed towards him.

_Mmm. Shake those titties. Yeah, you want it, dont'cha? Hahaha, ooh, that's the spot!_

Without realizing, a large erection was tenting his pants. The uniform they had given him to wear was certainly not hiding it very well. The Joker ignored it, and set back to work.

It had taken him hours, but the jacket was almost off. Through his repeated visits to this happy institution, he had learned the art of escape many-a-time. It had been a while since he had last been here, so he was a little rusty, but he was patient enough to lay here for this long.

His arms maneuvered themselves up and over his head so that they were behind him. From what he could, his fingers worked their magic slowly with the many buttons and zips that placed themselves around the back. He used the edge of one of the zippers to saw through the fabric that restrained his hand.

After some time the Joker was able to maneuver a hand out. With the use of his hand reinstated, he was quickly able to free his other.

Footsteps clapped across the linoleum floors from down the hall.

The Joker swung his arms back around him, trying to make it look like he was still restrained. He closed his eyes, willing his prominent erection to go down, and laid back onto the bed just as the nurse walked in front of his cell. She paused for a moment and looked into the room, checking up on him.

It was quiet for a moment, he could feel her eyes burning into him.

_This must be the mother goose who protects Pinky. Not a bad lookin' bird, hmm._

A quiet gasp was heard from the door. The nurse had observed the _predicament_ in his pants, "Pervert!"

The Joker opened his eyes and looked over to her, "Yep. You got it, _babe_," he winked with a smile, his scars stretching to his ears.

The woman stalked away, willing to get away from him.

The Joker called after her, "It's your _lucky day_, babe! Maybe it's for you!"

The footsteps hurried faster away from his cell.

He laughed, "Aww!! Don't be like that, sweet-_cheeks_!! He's just lone-_ly_! Come _perk_ him up!" he said in reference to his penis.

When her footsteps faded away, the Joker waited for a few moments before getting back to work, smirk plastered to his features.

-----------------------

Mrs. Beverly walked down the high-security hallway towards the guard's station at the end of the way. She stepped into the office and saw a couple of officers sitting around laughing.

"Excuse me, I'm just getting something from the machine," she pointed at a vending machine on the other side of the room.

One of the hulky guards stood up, "What for?" his tone was low, but intrigued.

"Oh, just a bribe for one of my girls upstairs," the nurse stepped through the two men and dropped a few coins into the machine. She typed into the keypad, then watched a bag of chocolates drop from the shelf.

"Chocolates, eh?" the other guard stood up.

Mrs. Beverly laughed, retrieving the chocolates, "Yeah, Aurora will promise almost anything for a treat. She's funny like that."

One of the guards gave a hearty laugh at the new found information, then perched back onto the desk allowing the nurse an easier route out.

-----------------------------

The Joker pulled the straight jacket off of his tall body. He tossed it to the ground in a huff.

_This is when shit starts getting fun._

He jumped up from the bed and peered out of the door. The hall was abandoned for the moment, but he saw the nurse returning from the room at the end of the hall. If he could keep taunting that nurse, she would keep her distance from the room.

After settling himself back onto the bed, he covered his body in one of the scratchy blankets that had been provided. The jacket had been temporarily stashed underneath the bed.

When the nurse had gotten close enough, the Joker went to work. His hand formed into a fist, and he began repeatedly smacking his extreme lower stomach lightly. If seen from the window, it could look like he had been caught in a very suspicious spot underneath the blanket.

"Fuck yeah, baby!" He yelled out loudly, trying to keep in his laughter. A frightened gasp sounded from outside in the hall. "Give it to me!" he sped up his hand movements.

----------------------------------------

The nurse could hear him from down the hall, she ran past his room towards the elevator, not wanting to witness the Joker pleasuring himself.

_Oh, my, GOD! The Joker is giving himself a hand job not twenty feet from me. If he __**ever**__ dares to touch a hair on Aurora's beautiful head, so help me-_

A doctor stepped out of one of the opposite cells. He joined her at the elevator. She stashed the chocolates for Aurora into her pocket.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Beverly. What seems to be happening here? You look a little frightened."

A distinct voice called out from the cells to no one in particular, rudely interrupting their conversation, "You _little_ whore!! Fuck me!"

The doctor looked over to the source of the noise with a deeply confused and bothered face.

Mrs. Beverly sighed, "_That's_ happening. The Joker is having some_ alone_ time."

The elevator door opened, allowing the pair to step in and escape from the pleasured moans reverberating down the hallway.

The doctor stood with his arms by his side, "Yes.... that's very well... At least he feels comfortable here so far.."

Mrs. Beverly laughed nervously, wringing her hands on her uniform. The rest of the elevator ride was stuck in an awkward silence because of what they had just witnessed.

---------------------------

The Joker was almost peeing himself he was laughing so hard.

"_Whew!_ I like this job. Really, I like it!" he threw the blanket off of his body, then reached underneath the bed for the straight jacket. He brought it up to his teeth, and began to bite through the fabric. When he was successful in creating a relatively small hole, he ripped the hole with his hands, causing the jacket to fall in two.

After stuffing one half of the jacket in the crack of the door, he took the blanket from the bed and reinforced it. Nothing would be getting through the bottom of the door.

The Joker took the other large half of the jacket and stuffed it into the toilet. When he had crammed the fabric far enough into the porcelain, he stood back and flushed.

Immediately, a gurgling noise had informed him of his success. As the toilet began to clog up, water started rising out of the bowl.

The Joker stood back, admiring his work. With a laugh, he continually flushed the toilet, causing more and more water to spill out around him.

"There we go."

------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or any of the characters produced by it. I make no money from this.

Author's Note: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! The positive feedback keeps me going :)

--------------------------

Aurora sat on her bed, waiting patiently for Mrs. Beverly to come back with her treat. She hummed a quiet song while looking around her environment with questioning glances.

The sounds of footsteps grew louder as they came closer to her cell. Mrs. Beverly stood in front of Aurora with a smile. Her hands were empty, no treat to be seen.

"Wha.. Where's my treat?" Aurora stood up and furrowed her eyebrows.

The nurse laughed, then unlocked the door. She stepped into the room with a mischievous smile, "You mean-" she stuck her hand in her pocket, "-this one?" and revealed a bag of chocolates.

Aurora grinned and jumped up and down. Mrs. Beverly handed her the candy, trying to shush the loudly excited girl. She watched as Aurora sat on the floor, her knees underneath her. Her large clothes swept around her petite body like a blanket. It was only a matter of minutes before the entire bag was devoured.

"Keep it a secret, okay?" Mrs. Beverly whispered.

Aurora's chocolate stained lips curled into an understanding expression. She nodded her head up and down, agreeing to the terms, "I promise!!"

The nurse backed away towards the cell door, she placed her hands on her hips with a sour look, "Those clothes do not fit you at all," she tilted her head, trying to get in the whole look. Mrs. Beverly placed her hands on her knees and bent down, "I'll tell you what, what if I look in storage for a nicer outfit, hmm? You've been stuck in this awful uniform for too long."

Aurora gasped excitedly, "Yeah! That sounds fun! Bring me something pretty, please!"

The nurse opened the door and locked it behind her, "I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Yep!" she agreed after sitting back down on the edge of the bed.

--------------------------------

Mrs. Beverly stepped into the elevator with a sigh. Keeping Aurora happy was a tough job, but she was happy to do it. Even though she knew the horrors that had occurred in her past, she was still willing to help. Aurora was a pleasant girl despite her history; she was a completely different person.

The lights flickered as the elevator made a deep droning noise. It stopped at the basement and the doors whined open. Water immediately flushed into the small space.

"What in God's name is happening here?!" Mrs. Beverly's was ankle-deep in cold water. She peaked her head out of the door, curious as to what was causing the small flooding.

"Hello?" She called down to the guard's office. Nervous to come out, the nurse took small steps from the elevator down the hall. She yelled again, "Hello?! Is anyone down here?!"

The silence was broken by the sound of a door opening. One of the guards stepped out of their station. Water poured into the room, covering the man's shoes, "What the fuck?! What is this?!"

Mrs. Beverly rolled her eyes and stuck a hand on her hip, "Aren't _you_ the one who's supposed to be watching this place?"

He gave her a sour look, but continued, "Where'd this water come from?"

The nurse threw up her hands, "How am I supposed to know? I was just down here thirty minutes ago. I just wanted to go to the storage room for a moment," she turned her head upwards, investigating the ceilings and walls, "I don't see any pipes leaking."

The guard trudged through the slowly rising water, "Do you hear that?" he cupped a hand to his ear.

"What?" Mrs. Beverly listened closely. The low sounds of flushing could be heard. Both of their eyes traveled to the only occupied cell in the maximum security hall.

The two employees walked towards the middle of the hall from opposite sides, the same destination in both of their minds. They met up in front of the Joker's cell as a growling chuckle erupted from the steel door. Mrs. Beverly ignored the small window towards the top of the door, reaching into her pocket and retrieving a key. She unlocked the door and pulled it open.

Gallons upon gallons of chilling water spilled out of the room. The laughter became more pronounced as the door opened. Once the guard and Mrs. Beverly had regained themselves they saw the Joker sitting on his bed with a one-sided grin spread over his lips. The gurgling toilet had a large garment stuck in it, which the nurse promptly assigned as his missing straight jacket. The man was clapping quietly to accompany his chuckles.

The nurse glared at his smug expression. He stopped clapping, but the smile only grew, "Aw, nursey. Did I get you _all wet_?"

She scoffed from his sexual innuendo, but backed up.

"What the hell are you trying to do here, funny guy?" The guard bust into the room past Mrs. Beverly, "The entire floor is wrecked!"

His laughter desisted. The Joker cocked an eyebrow, "I had an accident."

---------------------------------

Aurora sat still, watching as doctors and nurses jumped around the building frantically. They were yelling all sorts of things at each other, most of which she couldn't pick out. The most common words were "Joker" and "flood".

Unable to string together how those two words were related, Aurora decided to entertain herself for the time being. She pulled out a piece of paper from a drawer, along with a few miscellaneous markers.

The short girl laid out on the floor along with her supplies, starting a nice self-portrait.

-----------------------------

The Joker submitted without a fight. The guards were able to contain him, easily handcuffing him and pulling him out of the room.

The basement, which was now sunk in almost a foot of toilet water, had been abandoned for the time being. A team of plumbers had been called in and the toilet had been stopped. The men who could get rid of the water couldn't come until tomorrow, so the Joker was going to have to be moved into a different wing.

As the cells in the lower-security wing weren't stable enough, the most logical place to keep the Joker was in the medium-security wing. There was only one extra cell in that hall, so it would have to make due.

---------------------------

Aurora's marker-masterpiece was coming along quite nicely. The ruckus of the hallways had been ignored by the girl as she was eager to continue her drawing. She kicked her legs up into the air swinging them back and forth as a small league of policemen rushed down into the basement.

Once the finishing touches were being put into her intricate ink-outfit, the elevator surfaced back onto her floor.

She half-heartedly listened as her head swayed around in her own little world.

"Clear the halls!" A gruff man yelled.

"Coming through!"

The wet slish-slosh of squeaky sneakers caught her attention. A thought clicked in her head, "_Flood"_

Aurora's wide eyes looked up as a crowd of men dressed in blue uniforms huddled around a tall figure. They stopped at the cell in front of her's, then lurched it open.

It was hard to see through the crowd, but she focused as hard as she could. Some of the men slipped into the cell with the tall man. He swayed a little oddly. The man looked dizzy. Once they laid him down on his bed, she heard the sound of metal clicking. A man walked out as he was pocketing a pair of handcuffs.

The rest of the men left the room and locked the door behind them. When the crowd cleared, Aurora was able to get a better look at the man.

It was the same man from before; the man she was going to be friends with. The way his body laid on the cot made it appear that he had been somewhat drugged. His twisted form quietly rose up and down with each shallow breath.

------------------------------------------

After a few hours it was now dark outside, the man had started to come-to, "Why do'ya keep starrin' at'me, kid?" his words were slightly slurred, but she was able understand.

Aurora jumped at his sudden words. His tone was cold and uninviting. She was embarrassed that she had been caught watching him.

"Do'ya talk?" he impatiently continued the conversation.

He was a lot less friendly that she thought he would be; no wonder why he didn't have any friends; he was frightening.

".I...I."

The man stood up with a groan. He stretched his arms upwards, then twisted his torso to crack his spine. The sick crunch that he produced made Aurora's face contort displeased.

She watched from the floor as approached the cell bars, facing her in his full stature. The scars on his cheeks appeared as an extension of a twisted smile. He loomed over her petite form, even with the narrow hallway separating them. Aurora was never so thankful for that space in her life. With every step he took towards her, she wiggled her behind backwards.

When he reached the bars and could go no further, he squinted his eyes at her, "You're tha' chick with the pink hair, eh?"

Aurora didn't answer, she just starred up at him with wide green eyes.

"Sheesh. Tough crowd," his slurring was slowly lifting. The Joker studied the young woman sitting on the floor as he wasn't able to before. She was small, probably barely over five feet. Her platinum blond hair glowed in the dimly lit space, the pink framing her face.

He looked down in the middle of the floor in her cell. A drawing was left abandoned there, along with a few markers. He pointed towards them, "What'cha got there, princess?"

"_Princess?"_ she questioned. When she received no response, she eagerly continued the conversation, slowly warming up to the attention, "Oh.. I drew it."

The man paced back and forth in front of her line of vision. Aurora slid up from the wall, back into the middle of the room.

"Hmm," he exaggeratedly stroked his chin, furrowing his brow as if in deep thought.

Aurora started again, wishing to regain his attention, "Do you wanna draw with me?"

He stopped his pacing, then turned his towards her achingly slow.

She looked up to him with worry. The lack of emotion on his face was making it hard for her to read him.

After folding his arms into each other, he sat down cross-legged on the floor directly in front of her. He studied her for a moment before answering, "Got any paper, kid?"

A smile lit up her face. Aurora grabbed a piece quickly, then slipped her arm through the bars. His arm met hers in the middle of the hall, grabbing the paper from her.

She haphazardly grabbed her several markers, then held them up, "What color?"

As if playing an odd game, he drummed his fingers on his knee while choosing, "Hmmm.. I'm guessin' the pink's yours. I'll take green."

Aurora blushed, then gently rolled the marker across the hall with enough force to make it to the other side. He grabbed it, then tossed the cap aside and started on his drawing.

Furious marker streaks were being made from his cell. She couldn't tell what he was drawing, but she could tell he was certainly passionate about it. Aurora went back to work on hers, adding a few flowers here and there.

It was a few minutes before the man had finished. He held it in front of his face, admiring it with a smug smile.

"... Can I see?" Aurora asked meekly.

The paper was slowly pulled down from his face, revealing a broad smile enhanced by his scars. He cocked an eyebrow, then folded up his drawing into a paper-airplane.

Aurora watched with interest as he tossed the airplane towards her. The paper glided skillfully across the hall and into her cell. It made a slightly sloppy flip before nose-diving into the ground. She excitedly grabbed the paper and unfolded it.

A confused look crossed her features. The man started cackling from across the hall. Aurora turned the paper around and around, trying to decide which way was up and which way was down. When she settled on a side, she dissected the drawing with her eyes.

There were two stick figures, one of them had extremely large breasts, and was standing on all fours in front of the other. What appeared to be the man, was standing behind the woman with a well pronounced stick-penis. There were movement-lines drawn on either side of the figures, indicating a back and forth movement.

The innocent girl, whose mind wasn't able to conceive the stick-figure sex they were engaging in, continued to study the picture for a moment before setting it down.

Aurora figured that he was just bad at drawing, but didn't want to hurt his feelings, "It's nice."

Her little answer caused him to double over in laughter, "Oh, kid," he managed to get out in between chuckled, "You're good."

Footsteps approached their cells from the left side of the hall, "What's going on here?" an unfamiliar nurse questioned the two.

Aurora looked over to the man quickly. He answered the uptight woman, "Aw, we're just havin' a bit of fun."

The woman's eyes widened from the man sitting in front of her. The Joker was the last person she expected. Apparently she hadn't been here during the day.

"Oh!" she said quickly, "P..Please just try to.. keep it down," the nurse hurried away.

It was silent for a moment while Aurora was still contemplating his picture in her mind.

He was able to pick up on her thoughts easily, "Don't worry, kid. I'll show ya' one day." He laughed quietly, then stood up and walked over to his bed.

_Show me what?_

"Oh, and Pinky," he called to her from the bed he was now laying on, "Call me Mr. J."

Aurora crawled over to her bed, imitating his actions. She tucked herself in the creaky bed, "I'm.. Aurora."

With a final chuckle, Mr. J ended their conversation by falling into a fit of deep snores, lost to his sleep.

------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or any of the characters produced by it. I make no money from this.

Author's Note: A giant thanks to all of you who have reviewed! Thanks so much!

--------------------------

The next morning, Aurora woke from the sounds of the hallways being occupied once more for another day of work. She laid in bed not wanting to leave the warmth of the blankets, and listened to a conversation developing not far from her room.

"What are we going to do?" the first woman started off.

_Mrs. Beverly_.

"What do you mean?" another nurse Aurora didn't recognize questioned.

Mrs. Beverly gave an exasperated sigh, "About this! This whole situation! I don't think its wise for us to keep _him_ up here!"

"Where else are we supposed to be putting him? In the low-security sector?"

"I'd rather have him over there than here..." Mrs. Beverly's tone became quiet.

"Just because you favor one of our patients, doesn't mean we should risk our lives for it."

"What's wrong with a middle-aged nurse doting upon a young girl? Hmm? And besides, it doesn't look like we're taking any particular safety precautions anyways; our lives are already being risked."

The unidentified nurse retorted, "We already know he has the power to get out of straight jackets, so there's no point for one of those. He's been here a countless amount of times, you forget. He knows the procedures, he _knows_ the tricks. There's no getting around it. We might as well just try and keep him relatively happy; maybe the names on his death-list will become shorter that way."

Mrs. Beverly let out a quiet groan, "I know.. I know.. I just want him to _stay away_ from Aurora."

"It's the only cell that was open. There's nothing we can do."

Aurora had listened enough to their conversation. She picked up most of it, but she was still piecing some of it together in her head. With a yawn and a stretch, Aurora rose from her bed, ready for the day.

"Oh! Good morning, dear," Mrs. Beverly rushed over to the barred door, "Would you like to take a shower?"

With droopy eyes from sleep, Aurora nodded with a meek smile. Mrs. Beverly unlocked the door, and led the girl down the hall to the communal showering room.

-------------------------------------

The Joker chuckled from his bed.

_Stay away from the girl, huuh? Looks like I've found a weak spot. At least these people have finally wised up after all of these years_.

The Joker rolled around in his bed, facing the outside of his cell. Aurora had left a few minutes ago. He sat up with an overly dramatic groan, then turned to a guard rushing by. He looked to be searching for something.

"Hey! Hey you!" the Joker yelled to the man. He turned towards the source of the noise, then pointed towards himself in question. "Yeah you. Com'ere." he twiddled his fingers towards his figure, luring the guard closer to the bars.

The guard looked at him with a confused look, and glanced in both directions before approaching the cage. He stood awkwardly with his hand on his holster.

"How's about a little shower-time for a jokester such as myself, _hmm_?" the Joker swayed himself towards the bars, trying to persuade the man.

The guard grunted, then fidgeted with his hands, "I..I'm afraid that.. that can't be done.. "

The Joker stared at him with a perturbed glance, "And why is that­-_ah?_"

"W-Well..you see.." the guard started while switching his weight from one leg to the other.

"No. I don't _see._ I believe I can _see_ quite clearly. But I don't know what, mmm, _seeing_ has anything to do with this, eh Chip? Why don'cha keep talking, so I can _hear_ what you have to say." The Joker was toying with the man; but it was so easy. The pathetic guard was practically peeing in his pants he was so afraid.

"Uhhmm.. Well.. It's the women's sh-showering time right now.. so.."

The Joker grinned and clapped his hands together, "Oooh! All the more reason for me to go. Dripping wet-_ah_ women, in more ways than one. Hahaha! Gotta' make sure those ladies wash in those _hard to reach_ places! And I _just so happen_ to have the perfect tool for that."

"I'm sorry.. But I-I can't let you go. Men's showering ti-time is coming up... next. I have to go."

The young guard attempted to leave, but the Joker called him back, "Hey, Chip. Can I say one more teensy-_tiny_ thing?" He did his best with looking innocent.

The guard turned around with a worried face, "What?"

The Joker looked up at the ceiling, pouting his lips by a fraction, he coughed quietly, "You're uh, gonna' have to come over here," he coughed again, this time smacking his chest with a fist, "I'm not feeling so well."

A quiet whimper sounded from the guard, but not wanting to anger the Joker he reapproached the cell, wary of his surroundings. He stopped a few feet from the bars, staring at the Joker to make his next move.

"_Closer_, please. I don't want to yell this everywhere," the Joker ordered the guard once again. The young man starred with pleading eyes, but the Joker would have none of it, "Come. Here. _Now_." His tone was a low growl; starting to become infuriated in the man's pathetic nature.

Now inches away from the Joker, the bars the only thing separating them, the Joker advanced even closer. His mouth turned down to his ear, as if ready to tell a secret, "I just wanted to tell you..." he paused for a moment, feeling the guard shaking in fear, "Your fly is undone."

The guard's eyes went wide. He looked down and let go of the weapon he had been gripping on his holster. The Joker took this opportunity and pulled his hand through the bars. With a laugh, he cracked the man's forearm on the cylindrical metal. Before he could get out much of a scream, the Joker covered his mouth with his hand, muffling most of the noise.

The guard struggled from the other side of the cell, trying to get away. Not wanting to draw much attention before he could finish the task, the Joker eyed his prize.

A twinkling ring of keys glimmered from the man's belt. He ripped it away from his body, then tossed it across the room underneath his bed.

"HEY!! LET HIM GO!" another guard had sighted the situation from down the hall. Their footsteps rushed down the linoleum, eager to get to the cell as quickly as possible.

The Joker obeyed. He flung the guard's now useless arm away from him, causing the man to fall back onto the ground.

The new guard rushed over and took out his tranquilizer gun, "What's going on here!? Get John some help!" the man yelled to no one in particular, referring to his fallen comrade. The new guard was a rather muscular fellow. The Joker could automatically tell that he didn't like the guy.

A laugh came from the cell. The Joker mozied over to the bed, taking a seat on the plush surface, "He fell."

"Yeah, sure. I'm just going to go look at the security tapes, and when I get back I'm going to beat your ass-"

The guard that the Joker had assaulted, apparently named John, cradled his arm, "I was just... ah... going to get more tape...for the video system.. there's no record," he was able to finish his sentence before passing out from the pain.

The new guard muttered underneath his breath, directed towards the man in the smeared makeup, "Fucking bastard.."

The Joker smiled, pleased with the situation, "Awww, isn't that sad for you." He laid back on the bed, his arms resting behind his bed.

Doctors and nurses rushed to the scene to help the guard with the broken arm. The Joker listened to the bustling employees wishing to help; all the while picturing the glimmering keys laying hidden underneath his bed.

----------------------------------

Aurora stepped out from underneath the water. The other women were just coming into the room. Mrs. Beverly had taken her to the showering room before the crowd came. It didn't bother Aurora to be exposed in front of other people, she didn't think much of it.

Mrs. Beverly handed her a towel from the corner of the room, which Aurora used to wring out her long blond locks, then wrap her figure in.

She was led to the locker room outside of the showers.

"I brought you something, Aurora." Mrs. Beverly stood in front of one of the lockers, visibly excited.

Aurora looked up with surprise, "What is it?"

"It was my daughter's, but she's outgrown it," Mrs. Beverly opened the locker, revealing a modest looking summer dress, "I know that I promised to get you some better clothing before, but the basement flooded before I could look."

With a gleaming smile, the girl dropped the towel to the ground and pulled out the dress. She tugged it over her head with ease, looking down at herself.

"I don't think not wearing that horrible uniform will be a problem. So enjoy it, dear," Mrs. Beverly smiled down on her favorite patient.

The dress was modest, the waist starting below her bust and flaring out beyond, ending at her mid thigh. It was a royal purple color, making Aurora feel like a very special girl. She twirled for her nurse, extremely pleased with her dress.

"Thank you! Do I look pretty?" her voice squeaked out quietly echoing off the tiled walls.

"Of course you do, honey. Now let's get back to your room."

----------------------------------

Aurora skipped down the halls in front of the nurse, her platinum and pink hair billowing behind her. She reached her cell and stepped inside. Mrs. Beverly locked it behind her, then bid her farewell, "I'll be back in a while for breakfast."

The girl nodded, twirling a final time before the nurse left. A fit of giggles spilled out of Aurora's mouth, as she was in a good mood today.

"Little dolly's playing dress-up, hmm?" a deep voice sounded from across the hall.

Aurora quickly whipped her head to the source of the startling noise, "Oh! Mr. J! Hi."

The Joker sat on his bed, parallel from her, "_Hiiiiii_."

The girl laughed from his funny tone, then spun around again, "What'cha think, Mr. J?"

A smug smile spread over his features, he quietly replied, "I think I wanna' bend you over that bed and spank that _tight_ ass of yours."

She stopped spinning and faced him with a confused glance, "What? I couldn't hear you."

He grunted with a laugh, "Nothin' kid...... _It's nice_," he imitated her reaction to his artwork from last night.

Aurora grinned, then spread out her fingers in front of her. They wiggled for a moment in contemplation, "Hmm." Aurora bent over to the drawer containing her markers. The dress swept up from her figure from the change in posture.

The Joker was given a bird's eye view of the white panties she wore, "Aw fuck," he licked his smiling lips.

Aurora grabbed a purple permanent marker, then sat down, "Did you say something, Mr. J?"

"Nope."

"Oh."

It was quiet for a moment while Aurora gave her fingernails a coat of purple marker ink.

The Joker stood up, "I gotta' take a leak."

She looked up from her project, "What?"

"Pee. I gotta' pee," he clarified while he stood up and walked over to the toilet. Aurora's eyes went wide as she realized what he was going to do. Her hands sprung in front of her eyes, covering them fully.

She heard him pull down his Arkham issued orange sweatpants, then the sound of liquid hitting the bowl.

"Ahhhhh" he sighed with content as he relieved himself.

Aurora sat uncomfortably as she listened to him do his business.

The sound of the toilet flushing caused her to lift away her hands from her eyes. She caught him finishing pulling his pants back up. His eyes caught hers for a moment; her's feeling awkward, and his feeling frisky.

A nurse walked between their line of vision, interrupting their gaze, "Morning, Aurora. Here's your medicine." The brunette nurse slipped a cup of water and a cup of various pills in through the slot in the bars.

Aurora took her pills like an obedient girl, then listened to the nurse, "I saw Mrs. Beverly on her way over here to bring you to the cafeteria."

"What about me?" the Joker directed attention towards him, "I'm hungry too."

"I'll bring something back for you, Mr. J!" Aurora smiled at him.

He winked at her, "Atta' girl," causing Aurora to giggle.

The brunette nurse watched the odd exchange for a moment before interrupting, "I think you're eating in your cell," she spoke to the Joker before continuing her morning rounds.

The Joker looked down, feigning sadness, "Ea-ting in my cell.... as always."

Aurora looked at him with a sad expression, feeling bad for his fake depression, "I'll come right back, 'kay Mr. J? We can play a game and have fun together."

The Joker quickly dropped his sad act, then turned his head up with an eyebrow cocked and a smile, "Why, what a great idea."

Mrs. Beverly arrived and unlocked the door. Excited that he was pleased with her, Aurora jumped up and hurried to the cafeteria, wanting to get back to her cell as quickly as possible.

---------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or any of the characters produced by it. I make no money from this.

Author's Note: Thanks so much to everyone who is reviewing, it really helps me out! Sorry this took a little while to get out; I've been in and out of the doctor's office this week. Hope everyone likes this one!

--------------------------

Aurora ate her food in a remarkable pace. All of the provided cafeteria food vanished in a matter of minutes, either down her throat or somewhere on her outfit. She unfortunately spilled her morning juice on her new dress, which immediately caught the attention of one of the supervisors.

A gruff looking woman in a uniform came over to her, "Why aren't you in uniform?" she looked slightly perturbed.

Aurora looked up at her with wide eyes, not wanting to be yelled at. She wiped away some of the mess around her mouth, and attempted to explain, "I... I got it from ...Mrs. Beverly.. it was a present."

The woman squinted her eyes a little, displeased with her story, "Follow me," she turned around and started walking away.

Aurora stood up, some of the juice caught in her lap started dripping down her legs. At the last moment, she remembered what Mr. J had asked of her. She quickly stuffed a piece of toast down the neckline of her dress, keeping it warm in between her bosom. It was a particularly uncomfortable feeling; with toasted crumbs rubbing off every now and then, but she was proud to be helping out Mr. J and all.

With her head down like a scolded puppy, Aurora followed the woman out of the cafeteria. All eyes were on her making her feel quite uncomfortable. A sloppy orange juice trail followed behind the two women, dissipating as they walked farther.

The woman brought her into a locker room, she threw a uniform at her with an odd amount of force. Aurora, who wasn't expecting the hurtling clothes being thrown at her, let out a pathetic squeak as the orange garb smacked her in the face.

"Let's go," the woman uncrossed her arms and marched out of the room. Aurora fumbled quietly, collecting the uniform from her face, then rubbed her slightly battered cheek and hurried after the woman.

The tone the woman possessed was extremely intimidating. It was a cross between a bark and an agitated snarl. She turned her head to the girl who was clutching the uniform in her arms, following behind with her hair falling in her face, "Hurry up," the woman grunted.

Aurora looked up to meet the woman's gaze, then nodded submissively, almost tripping on her feet trying to quicken her pace.

They stopped back at her cell, the woman locked the door behind her, "Change." She gave the frightened girl a last glance before stalking back down the hallway, looking for Mrs. Beverly.

Aurora stood in the middle of her room, her eyes watering. She sniffled loudly, watching the floor underneath her.

"What's 'a matter, kid?" the deep voice sounded from across the hall.

She childishly pouted, her bottom lip quivering, "...N-nothin'.."

The Joker chuckled, "Doesn't look like nothin'."

Aurora broke her concentrated gaze on the grout between the tiles. She looked up at him, alligator sized tears welling in her eyes, "Well it is." She didn't want to tell him that she got in trouble, fearing that he would think of her differently.

The Joker sat on the bed, his hands resting on his thighs. There was some water dripping from his tinted locks, giving the impression that he had just returned from a shower. He smiled smugly, then pointed towards her, "What'cha got there, sweetpea?"

Aurora looked down, trying to follow his pointed finger. She eyed the horribly orange uniform then pulled it up a little, displaying it to him, "A s-stupid uniform." The girl used the back of her wrist to wipe away a falling tear.

"No, not that. I'm talking about _that_," he pointed again, eying her cleavage.

She looked down again. A corner of a piece of toast poked up curiously, a few crumbs breaking off and mixing with the orange juice stain on her dress. Aurora immediately perked up, remembering that she had carried out the requested task from him. Her hand dived down in between her cleavage and grabbed the bread, "Oh! I brought this back for you!!" the tears in her eyes dried up, forgetting the mean woman from before.

The Joker stared incredulously at her, but extremely amused at the same time, "For me?" He started laughing deeply.

Aurora nodded brightly, "You said you were hungry, so I thought you would wanna' have some." Her eyes twinkled with pride. She dashed towards the cell door, then extended her arm through the bars, offering the cleavage-toast to the criminal excitedly.

He blinked his eyes slowly, his scars spreading towards his ears. A bright line of teeth glimmered underneath the florescent lighting. He stood up, meeting her at the bars, "Ah, what the hell. It couldn't hurt," he shrugged with a lopsided grin, taking the toast out of her hand, fingers brushing against hers ever-so-slightly.

Aurora grinned so widely it looked as though her eyes had closed, but in reality her cheeks were just pushed up that far from the corners of her mouth. She backed up back into the middle of the room while he sat back down on the bed, inspecting the still warm bread with investigative eyes.

The orange uniform remained in her hands, the smile on her face faltering for a moment. Without a second thought, the girl shrugged her arms out of the sleeves.

The Joker interrupted with a surprised tone, "What'cha doing there, kid? Not that it bothers me.." he cocked an eyebrow suggestively, but he still questioned her sudden stripping.

Aurora looked up at him, "That mean lady is making me change out of my dress.." She dropped the soiled dress to the floor, the cold of the room giving her goose-bumps.

Mr. J's eyes were locked on the girl. He was getting a show that he didn't even have to pay for. The man couldn't have been happier. "You got something there, Pinky. Might wanna'-," he trailed off, pointing to her cleavage.

Aurora looked down, then saw what he was referring to. Crumbs trailed over her chest, a few caught in her bra. She rubbed her hands over her bust, exciting him to no end.

_Yeah, just like that. Mmm, yeah.. Rub those tits for me, babe._

With a deranged smile, his eyes glued to the girl in front of him. He subconsciously licked his lips, watching her stretch the bra away from her breasts, shaking out any leftover crumbs.

_Aw man.. this is torture. Stupid fucking bars._ He eyed the cell bars keeping him away from her.

Aurora turned towards him, "Better?"

The Joker swallowed deeply, rubbing his sweating palms on his orange uniform pants, "Yep."

"'Kay." She pulled on the shirt, messing up her hair a little.

He tossed the bread across the room while she wasn't looking. It landed somewhere underneath the bed.

Aurora hopped around in circles on one foot, trying to pull on the pants. Her toe was caught on some of the fabric, causing her to lose her balance and tip forward. At the last moment she threw out her arms, breaking her fall, "Oof!" she called out.

"You okay there, kid?" he looked down at her, noticing that her behind was quite exposed. Besides for her white underwear, he could examine her bottom with ease, his eyes rolling over the curves. He couldn't help but laugh at the girl's predicament, and how much she didn't seem to care. She didn't even ask him to turn around.

"Yeah, I think so, Mr. J," she rolled over onto her back, sending her legs straight up in the air. From this position, the girl was able to pull on the pants with ease.

Once she was fully clothed, the Joker was able to calm himself down enough to continue functioning normally. Aurora sat on her bed, twiddling her fingers in boredom.

"Hey, Mr. J?" she called to him.

"Hmm?" he responded.

"Remember when you said we could play a game together once I got back from breakfast and stuff?"

"Yep.."

"Well...I'm back from breakfast.."

He laughed at her innocence. She was a constant source of amusement for the man. "What'do you want to play?"

She bit the inside of her lip and looked towards the ceiling, "Uhhhhhhmm.. I dunno'. What do you wanna' play?"

He folded his hands together with a smug smile, "Let's play a little game called _foreplay_. It's my favorite."

"Fore-play? I don't think we can play that," Aurora looked up to him with innocent eyes.

"Well why not? You don't like me?" he toyed with her, trying to make her feel guilty.

"No! That's not it! It's just that we don't have four people," she tried to explain her thinking to him. Her confusion of the words 'fore' and 'four' amused him greatly. He doubled over in laughter, clutching his sides.

"Aw kid, you slay me."

She grinned at him, not knowing if what he said was a good or bad thing.

Once his laughter eventually ceased, he cocked an eyebrow towards her, "Hey, how 'bout a riddle?"

Aurora sat up from laying on the bed, giving him her full attention, "Ooh! What is it?"

The Joker looked up and down the hallway before continuing, "Okay, here it is," he leaned in towards her and began the riddle, "You and me live on a farm, 'kay?"

Aurora nodded, following the riddle, "Okay! I like farms."

He spoke again, "So, on the farm, I have a rooster, and you have a donkey-"

She interrupted him, "Ew."

"..._Ew_?"

Her face was contorted in a disgusted fashion, "I don't like those. I want a cow, not a donkey."

Mr. J rolled his eyes, "Too bad. You have a donkey."

She pouted, but let him continue with the joke.

"Okay, anyways. Your donkey gets hungry-"

Aurora interrupted him again, "Don't I feed it?"

He raised an eyebrow, "No. You don't feed it."

"But.. but.."

"But nothing. So, your donkey gets hungry and eats two of my rooster's feet."

"He ate your rooster's feet! That's mean!" she paused for a moment, thinking it over, "Well.. I don't really like roosters anyways, so I guess if the donkey was hungry enough it's okay.."

"Yeeeah. So, what do we have?" he finished the joke and delivered the question.

Aurora recounted the riddle in her head, trying to piece the story in her head. After a few moments she shrugged, "I dunno'. What do we have?"

He smiled in her defeat, knowing she would never have been able to guess the answer. He leans in closer and tells her the answer, "Two feet of my cock, in _your_ ass."

The joke fell silent. She tried to understand his pun on the words 'donkey and ass' as well as 'rooster and cock', but to no avail.

"................I don't get it."

The Joker fell into a fit of chuckles, loving the innocently confused look on her face.

-----------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or any of the characters produced by it. I make no money from this.**

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long to get out! I had to write a short ghost story for school, so that took some time. I really want to thank every who is reviewing, it's the only thing that is making me update. If you guys weren't reviewing, it would be very easy for me to forget about this story. The compliments and advice really helps me.**

**So, this one is for you guys. :)**

--------------------------

The Joker watched Aurora with amusement from the cell across the hall. She sat on the floor in a cross legged stance, piecing together strands of pink and blond hair in messy braids.

It was quiet between the two for a while, each amusing themselves in their own ways, but somehow comforted in the sense of their togetherness, though distanced between bars. Doctors and nurses passed through the halls, the Joker noted each one of them, analyzing the depths of their souls by the way they sauntered.

Aurora's attention was on him. She stole furtive glances by hiding her eyes behind a veil of braids. Though extremely intimidating in stature, he was seen as just another person through her mind. Any other person would have lingered on the demented look in his eye, or the ripples of scars on his cheeks, but her vision was clear of judgement.

Her gaze was blocked by a large body standing in front of her cell.

----------------------------------------------------

The director of the asylum called up Mrs. Beverly to his office. She knocked on the door with caution before entering the room.

Jeremiah Arkham sat behind a large wooden desk, drumming the tips of his fingers against those of his other hand, "Ah. Nurse Beverly. Please," he motioned to a chair in front of him, "have a seat."

The woman closed the door behind her, and slowly tip-toed into the room, still not completely sure why she had been called here. She sat in the chair with her legs crossed.

Dr. Arkham looked at her with a sigh, placing his hands onto the desk, "Well. I'm sure you're fully aware of why you've been called here, so-"

Mrs. Beverly interrupted him, "Actually, no. I'm not."

He looked up at her and continued, "I've been given some.. _reports_ of the actions you have been taking. Actions that are against the rules put in place here."

"Actions like what?" She was beginning to become a little heated.

"Though you may see it as taking care of the patient, Aurora, we see it as potential risk-taking that may put us all in danger."

Mrs. Beverly furrowed her brow, "Putting us in _danger_? She needs someone to look after her. She's just a girl."

Dr. Arkham quickly retorted, "A girl with a very dark past, which you can't deny. Giving her makeup, dresses, and play things is not only extremely out of bounds and unprofessional, but also a hazard to you and the rest of the staff."

She rolled her eyes, "What's she going to do, Jeremiah, lipstick us to death? Make us breath the fumes of a permanent marker into submission? Make-overs of doom?"

He folded his hands onto his lap, "Please do not take this lightly. I've seen it done before, by some of our _current_ patients. You never know what they're capable of."

"What '_they're'_ capable of?! You talk about the patients as if they're some kind of undiscovered species!" she slammed her hands down on the table, "These people need our help! That's all I'm trying to do here!" She stood up roughly and started pacing around the room.

It was quiet for a moment before Dr. Arkham spoke again, "I've seen all I need to make my decision."

Mrs. Beverly whipped her head around to face him, "What decision?"

He stood up and walked behind his chair, placing his hands on the headrest, "I'm reassigning you to the low security wing."

"You can't just do that! Aurora needs me to help her! She's doing so well!"

"I'm sorry, but it's for the best," he motioned to the door.

Mrs. Beverly let out a huff, then marched out of the room quickly.

------------------------------------

A man lugging a box unlocked Aurora's cell. She quickly backed up and stumbled onto the bed. He didn't look particularly friendly in the slightest, nor did he look happy to be here.

The Joker sat in the other cell, watching the man with eagle-eyes, while Aurora held her knees to her chest in the corner of the room on her bed.

The man started going through the drawer next to her bed. In a few handfuls he had confiscated the markers Aurora possessed. He grabbed the orange juice abused dress laying on the floor, then continued to look around the cell.

Aurora watched in horror as all of the things she collected over the years were being taken away. For fear of never seeing her prized possessions again, she gathered all the courage she could, then questioned the man, "Ex-excuse me?"

The large man in uniform ignored her, peering underneath the bed and spotting the box of makeup. His large hand reached underneath and slid it out, dumping the contents into the box he carried.

"Sir?...Why are you taking my things?" Aurora's high pitched voice shook out of her mouth.

The man turned to her slowly, an unamused look covering his features. He stared at her between half lidded eyes, "See ya' later, chicky," he drug the box behind him, then locked the door and continued down the hall.

Aurora watched as he left with her treasures. Her lip started to tremble.

"Well, he was rude-_ah._"

The Joker's voice interrupted her sudden wave of depression. She looked up to him with bowed eyebrows, revealing her sadness.

"Looky here, sweetpea. They're just things," he tried to reason with her.

She sniffled quietly, "They were _my_ things. Not his."

The Joker laughed, "Very true. I can't see what he would want with any fuchsia blush. Though it _could_ come in handy at some point..." he trailed off, lost in some distant thoughts.

Aurora let her feet fall over the edge of the bed, she swung them back and forth, "What am I gonna' do now?"

"You're going to talk to _me_, of course."

"Talk to you? What do you want to talk about, Mr. J?" she slid her fingers through her hair, setting some of it behind her ear. Her braids had dissipated back into the mass of her hair.

He stood up and walked in front of the bars, getting as close as possible to Aurora. His hands folded behind his back and he started to whistle innocently.

Aurora had forgotten about her recent woes. She was now immersed in the situation, loving the attention she was receiving from Mr. J.

He turned his face to her, his greenish curls waving from the sudden movement, "_Soooo_... how'd you get in here?"

The girl's eyes went wide, not expecting the question, "I don't want to talk about it."

He looked at her with an intrigued glance, the corner of his mouth turning up in a small smile, "You _don't want _to talk about it, or you don't know?"

Aurora slammed her palms against her ears, she started humming loudly, wishing to block out his voice.

"Aurora," the Joker said simply, he starred into her eyes trance-like.

She shut her eyes, cutting off the connection, "I'm not listening, I'm not listening!"

"It must've been something bad then, Aurora. What are you, 17? 18? Sure don't _act_ like it."

Aurora grabbed the blanket off of the bed and wrapped herself in it, "I can't hear you!"

"What's it called.. Regression? Regressing back into a more peaceful state. Grade A example here, doll."

She started shaking her head back and forth, trying to ignore him, "La la la la la!!!" Aurora tried to drone out his voice with her own.

"Aurora," he warned.

"LA LA LA LA!!!" her hands were clenched over her ears.

"Fine. You want to be a child, I'll treat you like one. I'm going to count down to 1. If you're not done with your incessant chanting by then, I'm gonna' have to spank ya'. And believe me, it's going to leave a mark." Though she knew of no conceivable way for him to get out of the cell and over to hers to carry out his promise, it was the simple thought of punishment that threatened her.

Aurora furrowed her brow, hearing him faintly despite her yelling.

"Three_eee_."

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

He tapped his foot on the ground, folding his arms together.

"_Twooo_."

The Joker slid up his sleeves above his forearms. He started sliding his palms against each other.

"La la la la...!" her tone was quieting, afraid of any punishment.

"One and a _halllf_," he cocked an eyebrow, watching her slowly remove her hands from her ears. The blond hair was a curtain in front of her face.

She whipped the blanket around her head, then curled up in the fetal position. Her childish yells had stopped.

"Atta' girl," the Joker praised her for stopping.

"Leave me alone. I don't want to talk about it. I don't have to talk about something I don't want to talk about," her voice was cracking from underneath the blanket. Even with the covers muffling her voice, he could tell she was crying.

"Is _that_ what they tell you?" he laughed, fixing his sleeves back to their rightful place, "You can't run away forever, kid."

Aurora ignored him, and continued to lay huddled on the bed. The two of them went their separate ways for the rest of the day, neither wanting to approach the other. The Joker wanted to her mull things over through her head, so he gave her some space.

----------------------------------

It was sometime after dinner, and Aurora still laid on her bed. She hadn't gotten up when a new nurse had come to retrieve her for the meal.

The Joker sat on his bed, watching her quietly, when an idea popped into his head. He leaned over the edge of the bed, and fished around underneath. His hand groped the item he was looking for, and pulled it out.

In his hand was the piece of toast Aurora had brought to him this morning. Though it was now cold and stale, it would do nicely. He poked out two holes near the top of the bread, letting the crumbs fall to the floor. Underneath the circles he made a sloppy 'U'. He admired the cleavage-toast smiley face, then torpedoed it across the hall.

The happy toast slid across the floor, then hit the leg of Aurora's bed with an audible smack.

It was a few moments before a skinny hand weaved out from the blankets to investigate the noise. Her thin fingers brushed up against the cold bread, then gripped it and brought it underneath the covers.

Mr. J could tell she got the message when he heard a little muffled giggle from the cell.

He laid out on his bed, stretching his legs.

A small voice called out from across the hall, "....Night, Mr. J."

At least she wasn't livid anymore, "Night, kid."

--------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or any of the characters produced by it. I make no money from this.

--------------------------

It was some time during the night when Aurora woke. Usually at night it was quiet in the hallway; all of the inmates were part of an unspoken truce to keep the noise down to a minimum so that everyone could get some sleep. But tonight, Aurora heard someone shuffling down the hall. It was a messy walk, the person seemed to be half stumbling.

Aurora turned over in bed, now facing the bars. Mr. J was softly snoring, the blankets wrapped around his lean legs like he had been caught in a whirlwind. She watched him scrunch up his face as if in deep thought, his chest taking in enough air for an elephant.

The footsteps slid down the hall as if ice skating sloppily. Aurora pulled the blankets up to the bridge of her nose, peaking out discreetly. A shadow grew on the linoleum tiles, awkwardly distorted from the dimmed lights.

Whistling began to echo off the walls. It ricocheted towards Aurora's cell, seemingly not disturbing anyone but her. The notes were messy and improvised; not following any tune in particular. It was breathy in nature, as if coming out on a subconscious whim instead on a will to create music.

"Dah dah daah..!" the man switched from whistling to vigorous humming for a moment. His step seemed to quicken to an almost regular skip.

Aurora's bright eyes widened as she listened to the symphonic slide of steps and devilishly toned whispers. The shadow grew and bowed like a person approaching a fun house mirror. They couldn't have been more than ten feet away.

Quickly and quietly, Aurora gently slid the scratchy sheet over her head. The friction between her hair and the fabric created a static effect, frizzing her blond locks around her face in a slightly suffocating manner.

No longer being able to see, the frightened girl perked her ears to a prime state, listening like a hawk. She heard the Joker's wheezy snore while he fidgeted on the creaky bed, probably altering positions for the hundredth time that night, winding the sheets even further around his tangled legs. The metal bed frame squeaked under his constantly altering weight. He sighed a few times, dreaming deeply.

Aurora noticed that she had been so intrigued with what the Joker was doing that she had lost focus on the whistling man. She listened closely, not hearing him anywhere close. He must have passed while she wasn't paying attention.

Relieved from her strange midnight visitor, Aurora sighed and lifted the sheet from over her face.

Two black, beady eyes stared her in the face, less than a foot away from her head. In slow motion, Aurora's mouth widened to take in all the air possible for the deathly scream she was planning. The man, knowing what she was doing, clamped a sweaty palm over her pink lips, immediately suffocating her. As she tried to let go of the air she had collected, the fleshy palm of the man prevented any pitch from escaping. The air was forced to exit through her nose instead, making little to no noise at all.

Cold metal pushed itself into her temple, seemingly trying to bust through to her brain. Her attention darted over to the source of the pressure without moving her face. The green of her eyes were completely encircled in white; her lids open as far as possible without retracting into her head. She eyed a gun similar to the ones the guards here carried.

Aurora's attention quickly switched from the gun to the person in front of her holding it. She immediately noticed his scruffy beard, or more appropriately, his twelve o'clock shadow. The stubby black hairs wrapped around his chin and jawline, defining his toothy grin. The corners of his mouth pulled back almost to the point of revealing his molars. Rancid breath blew out in gusts, bathing the area in it.

They sat there for a while, his hand pushing into her mouth harshly causing her lips to start to tingle, both of them waiting to see who was going to make the first move. Aurora looked desperately towards the cell opposite hers, seeing that the man had shut and locked the door behind him. The Joker laid on the bed, but he seemed to have calmed a bit, and now laid still underneath the blankets.

"Hey there, little lady," the man spoke. Aurora turned to him once again, listening to his gruff voice. He stared into her eyes, intimidating her to no end. She didn't know what to do, so she sat there and listened to him continue, "I was just.. stopping by, and I noticed your cute little face," the hand on her mouth tightened around her cheeks, forcing her into a pouty frown.

The man looked outwards from the cell, observing his surroundings, then turned back to Aurora, "I'm going to let go of your mouth. You scream and.. well.. there'll be _consequences_," he pushed the head of the gun against her temple again, reminding her of its presence, "Understand?" he tilted his head off kilter, waiting for a response.

Aurora nodded meekly, not wanting to get hurt. The man smiled, then slowly removed his hand from her mouth, watching to make sure she wouldn't yell her head off. When Aurora made no such move, he reached around to his back pocket with his free hand, the other still keeping the gun to her forehead.

He spoke quietly, not wanting to draw any unwanted visitors to the scene, "I was talking to your friend.. that nurse whose always around you.. and she said that _you_ like chocolate," he pulled his hand back to reveal a chocolate bar from one of the vending machines, "So I thought I would bring you some. You see, I've been watching you for quite some time here. I was here when they pulled you in," he pulled the paper wrapper off of the bar, dropping it to the floor carelessly. After breaking off two of the sections, he popped one of them into his mouth, then pried open Aurora's and plopped in the second piece.

Aurora winced when the chocolate hit her tongue. She didn't want any, especially when it was forced into her mouth. Though she wanted with all of her heart to spit the chocolate into his face, she kept her self control and let it melt away slowly.

The intruder continued reminiscing with his nostalgic story, "You were a little smaller back then, but boy, I knew you'd grow up to be a looker. And you did," he smiled ravenously, some of the chocolate smeared over his festering teeth. He shoved another piece into his mouth, then broke off a smaller piece for Aurora. Before placing it into her mouth, he traced her lips with the corner of the section, leaving a melty trail behind. The girl begrudgingly allowed him to place the second piece onto her tongue, shaking all the while.

"We all thought you were a freak, did you know that?" Aurora closed her eyes, not wanting to listen to him, but he continued, chewing another square at the same time, "All that blood. You were covered! The janitors had to clean up after where you stepped! Do you remember?"

Aurora was squeezing her eyes shut, willing herself anywhere but where she was. Her body was shaking, her lips trembling.

"Do you _remember_?" he asked again, his tone gaining a little anger. Aurora shook her head 'no', still not looking at him.

"Aw, that's a shame. I guess I'll have to remind you, hmm?" She heard him snap off another piece, and then she felt a presence near her face. The man brought the candy to her lips, tracing her mouth once more before trailing down her chin and neck. The gun no longer bothered her as much, now that this man's stinking hands were near her.

Aurora silently prayed that Mr. J would wake up, but she couldn't hear anything besides the intruder's heavy breathing. The top button of her orange uniform was popped open. Her breath was caught in her throat, she almost choked on the melting chocolate remaining in her throat.

The man continued, "Don't you remember your parents coming to see you every week?" Aurora's mind raced. She was trying desperately to block him out, but flashes of her past were starting to swirl into her consciousness. A couple, perhaps mid-forties, sitting across from her at a table. Sullen expressions.

Aurora whimpered, starting to crumple underneath of the returning information. Another button popped off of her day-glow orange shirt.

"They never looked too happy when I saw them, but, I don't see why they should've been too pleased with you," he laughed at his little joke, obviously knowing more information than she did. His eyes skimmed over the exposed skin at the collar of Aurora's uniform. His mouth watered at the sight of the creamy flesh, aching to touch it for the past years. A single shaky hand lifted from his lap up to the girl in front of him. Her eyes were closed as tightly as possible, but he didn't need to see her eyes. As the palm of his hand drew closer to her chest, he could feel the heat radiating off of her.

"..Do you remember your brother, Aurora?"

Aurora whined quietly, her heart beginning to ache. A migraine pounded in her brain, pushing against the limits of her skull. Flashes of a boy, a few years older than she, surfaced themselves from the corners of her mind.

"Stop," her voice was quiet, but desperate.

A quiet chuckle sounded from in front of her, the man began to trace the lines of her collar bone gently with the tips of his fingers, "Oh... I don't think you want that."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or any of the characters produced by it. I make no money from this.**

**Author's Note: This one came out a little quicker than the last, so I hope you people are happy. Hahaha! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I am so glad you're liking this story. Sorry for the little bit of a cliffhanger last time, but I love doing that. Bwahah! A little bit of drama coming up here, so I hope you like it, cause god knows I LOVE drama!! I was going to make this a little longer, but I just **_**had**_** to end it right there. I think it's the perfect ending for the chapter.**

**Thanks!!**

--------------------------

"Stop," her voice was quiet, but desperate.

A quiet chuckle sounded from in front of her, the man began to trace the lines of her collar bone gently with the tips of his fingers, "Oh. I don't think you want that."

Aurora's doe eyes filled up with tears. She didn't like where this was going. Her eyelashes batted furiously while the clear droplets sprang anew. Once large enough in volume, the tears slid down her pale cheeks, winding down the contorted curves of her face, then drop down the cliff side of her jaw.

The man's fingers skated through the wet trails near her collar bone, swirling along her chest, then falling in between the line of her cleavage. He hummed merrily while his fingers explored the top of Aurora's torso, never once disconnecting from her flesh.

She looked towards Mr. J, screaming at him mentally for help. Her pleas fell silent as the Joker continued to sleep contentedly. Her gaze was broken as a rough hand pulled her head away from the opposite cell, and towards the man in front of her.

Aurora's head whiplashed to the left, forced to eye her violator. A sullen look crossed his features, obviously displeased with her distraction. He lowered his face, now down to her level, and glowered at her, "_You_, look at _me_. Got it?"

He shook her head up in down as a response, gripping the skin of her cheeks with his thumb and forefinger from underneath her chin.

"Good," he seemed pleased with Aurora's _response_.

The man roughly let go of her face, then gripped her waist with a vice. At this time Aurora was able to get a better look at the man. He wore an off-white wife beater, obviously discolored with sweat and age. The pants he had were dark, but official looking. The belt was bulky, having many compartments, one of which was for the gun he carried. An identification card hung limply from one of the holes in the belt, though she couldn't read his name, she could tell that it was the variety that the Arkham guards carried.

"I never did know why your parents stopped coming. It was a while ago," he continued to whisper out his tale, "I heard ya' spooked them off."

The tears started to drip down her face as if coming from a faucet. She stared at the floor in disbelief while this horrible guard continued to verbally torture her.

Vague memories of her parents' visits getting further and further apart started to return to her. There was never much conversation between the two parties, it was mostly trivial ideas the married couple would talk about to keep them busy; the unusually dispirited weather, an inexplicably dull television show, whether or not one of them put the clothes in the drier the previous afternoon; nothing much of importance. Coming to see their daughter in an asylum was the only thing keeping her parents from a normal life. And eventually, they stopped visiting, most likely to return to their quiet depression at home.

The man's index finger swirled through one of her hot tears. The salty liquid doused the tip of his thumb, then traced along the cupid's bow of her upper lip. Her lip quivered underneath his touch, causing the liquid trail to zig-zag down in between her lips, spreading quickly through the crease.

The chocolate bar in his lap fell to the ground with a smacking noise, traveling loudly down the hall. Some of the pieces must have cracked off against the hard flooring. It laid forgotten on the linoleum as the man moved onto things of greater importance to him at the moment.

"Dah dah dum," he hummed a quiet tune while he investigated the female in front of him. The tears she wept had highlighted the most delectable pieces and parts of her body. The dimmed lights from the hallway illuminated the curves and bends of her frail figure. A glowing trail over her bosom, a sleek liquid line curving around her cheekbone, any such phosphorescence was so tantalizing in manner that it made him sweat.

"What made you do it, Aurora?" his voice dropped an octave into a deep and husky whisper. He stared into her wet emerald eyes, looking for any recognition.

She shut her eyes, blocking him from viewing them. Her head turned away from him dramatically towards the wall, "Please leave me alone."

The intruding guard ignored her plea, questioning her more, "Did he do something to deserve it?" He shakily tucked a lost strand of white-blond hair behind her ear, her face now in better view to him.

Aurora shook her head softly back and forth. Images of her long forgotten brother flashed into view. Reels of tender scenes sped through her consciousness at lightning speed, crippling her ability to think clearly, or even at all.

"No.. No no.. no," she continued to shake her head back and forth as if mortified. The tears fuzzed her vision so greatly that all the colors in front of her blended into a dismal rainbow.

The man traced the line of her collar bone with the head of the gun, chilling the sensitive skin of her neck. She paid no attention to it, lost in her own horrifying thoughts.

"Aurora," he said simply, testing it out.

"No.. no. Please stop," her voice came out quietly and broken; not gaining enough confidence to yell, nor enough backbone to cuss.

"Did you like it, Aurora? Did you like it when you killed him?"

Aurora's head drooped. Her eyebrows furrowed into her forehead, her lips contorted into a large open pout. Frantic gasps for air were the only noises coming from the cell as Aurora struggled to gain enough air to survive. Her heart thrust violently against her chest as if acting in fast-forward.

She clutched her heaving chest, seemingly trying to push her heart back into the correct place. With every exhale came a panicked whine. There was a reason Aurora blocked out all of these memories; she couldn't handle it, she couldn't handle what she had done, what had happened, what _he_ had done.

Aurora's eyes opened as wide as plates, watching her violently spasming hands out in front of her. Flickers of red shone before her eyes, dripping off the digits of her hand, splashing onto the ground underneath her, splashing onto the lifeless body between her feet, the body of her best friend in the entire world, the person who was supposed to protect her from harm.

"Wha- What did I do?" she asked herself in disbelief.

The guard intently watched Aurora starting to hyperventilate. He hadn't wished to cause her physical harm, and her current panic attack was not what he expected her reaction to be.

A soft shuffle brought her attention to the right. From the corner of her eye she saw that the cell door was ajar. A large blurry figure was standing right next to the guard. The jingle of keys was the last thing Aurora could focus on before she sat there, lost in her returning past. She didn't faint, she just sat frozen in place, not being able to react to outside stimuli.

"_Hiiiiiiiii_."

-----------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or any of the characters produced by it. I make no money from this.**

--------------------------

"_Hiiiiiiiii_."

The male guard froze. He knew that nasally drone. Thoughts sped through his mind, trying to plan his next move. His hand gripped the gun in a sweaty hold.

"I.. uh.. wouldn't do that if _I _were you.. I can see those ideas flurrying around in that little head of yours," the Joker twinkled his fingers above his head in a sweeping motion, indicating the uselessness of the man's thoughts, a slight metallic jingling noise sounded through the motion of his hands but was muffled once he returned his hand to his side, "I don't like schemers much... not at all _actually-ah_."

Aurora sat in the bed lifelessly. Her eyes were glued to nothing in particular in front of her, the only thing indicating her life was the slow and gentle rise and fall of her breast with every breath.

The Joker raised an eyebrow at his girlish comrade, "Would'ja look at those," he eyed her rising bosom for a moment with fondness before turning back to the situation at hand. Her shirt was half un-buttoned, and it looked as though chocolate was smeared all over her. He waved a hand exaggeratedly in front of her eyes, but pouted a little when no reaction was raised, "Humph.."

"G-get out of here, _freak_!" the guard finally compiled enough courage to raise his shaking hands armed with the gun. The Joker stared down the barrel of the gun, licking his lips slowly. His tongue travelled over every crevice and scar that gaped his lips which were now unfortunately devoid of the usual color he was used to.

With one hand behind his back, he tapped his bottom lip with his other index finger, looking up towards the ceiling in thought. The sounds of the rattling gun could be heard though he did not watch it quiver.

"You heard me, clown! Move!" he shook the gun at the Joker again, trying to intimidate him.

The Joker removed his finger from his chin, then looked down towards his enemy. The man was sweating bullets and shaking so badly that he acted almost as a sprinkler. It was quite vile.

With a loud sigh and a slump of the shoulders, the Joker spoke dejectedly, "_Welllll_... I suppose I have no choice.. eh? I'll be leaving now-" he looked towards the man in an odd fashion, staring at something on his cheek, "What is _that?_" he pointed towards the man's forehead in awe and wonder.

The guard trembled a bit, losing concentration on the task at hand. His grip on the gun faltered as he looked up to his forehead, trying to investigate what the problem was. Not finding anything wrong from what he could see, the man looked back towards the Joker with a questioning glance.

This guy was even more gullible than predicted. The Joker went on with his con, "You've got some _shmootz_," he brought his fist out from behind his back, then licked a finger while still keeping his hand closed, "I'll get it."

The Joker slid his hand up to the man's forehead faster than the guard knew what was happening. The metallic jingle of keys sounded again as he let his grip lose on them. With one of the longer keys gripped in his hand tightly, he quickly forced it forward; towards the man's temple. The sharp end jammed into the man's unprotected skin, sliding painfully into his brain. The gun went off in his final effort, but no where near his target.

The man slouched over onto Aurora, the key dripping blood onto the sheets. His body slumped awkwardly, now lifeless.

"Uhhmm.. well. Now what to do?" he hummed for a second, weighing his options. He could either skip back over to his own cage and pretend like he had nothing to do with this mess, leave Aurora here with this dead guy and leave, or take the pretty little thing with him and leave. He opted to leave together.

Quickly kicking the dead body off of the bed, and therefore off of the traumatized girl in her own world, the Joker slipped the man's gun into his pocket and then snapped his fingers at Aurora, "Listen, Pinky. We've gotta' _skedaddle_, if you know what I mean."

The girl did not answer, she only blinked.

The Joker sighed, then knelt on her bedside. He grabbed her head with both of his hands, then turned her head to face his.

"Girl-_lllly?_ Time to go_ooo_."

When she still didn't answer, the Joker took her shoulders in his hands, then shook her frail body back and forth violently. The Joker added sound effects to emphasize the shaking, "Uhhh eee, Uhhh eeee!"

Aurora blinked her eyes slowly, then started looking around quietly, drinking in the situation.

"There ya' go. Time to get up," he grabbed her wrist and pulled her up to her feet.

In the distance, a yell could be heard, "Get down to his cell NOW!" It must have been the other guards. The gunshot most likely alerted them to the situation, or at least, what they thought the situation was.

Aurora crumpled under the weight of new found tears. Her knees smacked onto the tiled floor, bending underneath her quickly. Her hands found their way to her face, blocking everything from view.

"Oh shit." The Joker looked down at her sobbing form, not exactly knowing what had happened, "Toots," he began with an awkward smile; _friendly_ wasn't his usual act, "Uhhh..." he searched his mind for any sympathetic or empowering words to give her. Finding none, he took the easy way out and flipped her body over his shoulder, then darted out of the cell he left open when he came in.

Footsteps raced towards them from the end of the hall, "He's taking a girl! Did anybody call the cops?!" one of the brighter guards observed.

"I dunno'! Follow 'im!"

The Joker raced down the medium security wing, pink and blond haired girl dripping salty tears over his back. When the front entrance came into view he spun on his heel, lifting the guard's gun out of his pocket and towards the men following him.

Surprisingly there was only a handful of guys there. Arkham was apparently incredibly understaffed at night.

With a smile and a bow, the Joker spoke to the guards politely, "Well then, boys. It's been uh.. fun and all, but I really must be going; people to _do_, things to see," he gave his warped interpretation of the old saying.

The guards stared at him, frozen to their places down the hall. One of them attempted to take the gun out of his holster, but the Joker shot him in the eye immediately. The guard flopped to the ground unceremoniously, blood spurting out around him.

"Well, jeeze. I wasn't gunna' shoot anybody, but _he_ started it."

The remaining guards stared at him incredulously, but staying still all the same. The Joker eyed them from where he was, trying to pick out one of them. He narrowed his eyes at a young one with slicked back hair, then spoke, "You there, with the nice watch," the Joker pointed at the man he was eying down.

The young guard looked back and forth, determining that the man carrying the sobbing girl was talking to him. He pointed his finger towards his chest in question.

"Yes, _you_. Gimme' your car keys, Sport," for a moment he balanced Aurora over his shoulder without steadying her with a hand. His now free hand wiggled towards the young guy, waiting for his request to be carried out.

The young guard looked at him oddly before looking to his comrades for verification. When none of them objected, obviously afraid of being shot, he pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and tossed them at the Joker.

Once the keys were in the Joker's grip, he stuffed them in his front pocket, then replaced his hand on Aurora's behind. He started backing out of the asylum, his gun still pointed at the guards, then stepped out of the front doors.

Before he was completely out of view from the men, he shot them quickly, each of them falling down to the ground before they knew what happened. If he shot the men now, they wouldn't be calling the police later and causing more trouble than necessary. Four of the five men fell to the ground, and when the time came to finish off the last remaining guard, the gun only clicked.

"Damn," the Joker clicked his tongue, realizing the gun was out of bullets. He looked around the room for something to help him while the last guard stood quietly and stupidly; afraid to move an inch. Just as the guard was praising his good luck, the Joker flung the gun itself at the man, knocking him square in the forehead. As he fell, he smacked his head on the reception desk. Though not dead, the man was unconscious, and would probably stay that way for a little while at least.

Now out of the hospital, the Joker jumped down the steps, securing the girl over his shoulder. Aurora's face was smooshed up against his chest, wetting the Arkham-issued orange shirt with tears. Small hiccups and quiet moans made themselves heard after traveling past the shield of hair glimmering under the light poles of the parking lot.

It was quiet for a time, the only sounds were the Joker's hurried footsteps, and Aurora's sniffles. He waddled through the cars, repeatedly clicking the unlock button on the key ring to identify which of the tail lights would blink. After traveling down about ten cars, the back lights of a black sedan blinked. The Joker rushed over to the car, pulling the passenger door open with a grin.

"This is a nice car he's got here. Right, doll?" he flipped her back over his shoulder, grabbing her by the waist and lifting her into the car like a limp play-thing. After placing her into the seat, he reached in and grabbed the seat belt, "Gotta' buckle you up," he muttered with a lopsided grin and wide eyes.

When the metal of the seat clicked into place to secure her, Aurora grabbed his hand that graced her side. She looked up to him with wide, puffy eyes, "Mr. J?" her tiny voice squeaked.

The Joker looked down at the girl's grip on his large hand, he cocked an eyebrow towards her, "Hmm?"

She was silent for a moment, staring into his face with a traumatized look. Aurora picked up his hand from the seat belt on her side, then lifted it and placed it on her left breast.

He looked down at where his hand now resided, feeling like the luckiest guy in the world. First, he keys a guy in the face, second, he flings a beautiful damsel over his shoulder, third, he shoots a crowd of stupid guys, and finally, said damsel gives him a feel of her goods. The Joker grinned at his luck.

Aurora looked up at him, completely serious. The tears leaked freely out of her eyes, horrified at herself and what she had done. She was disgusted at her actions, just wanting to forget all over again. Pressing his hand towards her heart, her quiet voice ended all of his perverted thoughts in a second, "Make the hurt go away, Mr. J."

The Joker's mouth opened a little while he watched her quietly. He felt the warmth of her chest flooding into his palm while she pressed her hand against his. Her heart was beating furiously, obviously panicking at her situation. If she panicked too much, Aurora's mind could shut down again, like it had so many years ago. He realized this quickly and pulled his hand away from her body, ignoring the tender moment they had just shared.

Police sirens whined in the distance, probably ten blocks away. The one guard that hadn't been killed must've woken up by now.

The Joker stood up quickly, slamming the door to the passenger seat before hopping around to the driver's side. After situating himself into the car, he crammed the keys into the ignition, then turned them, causing the vehicle to roar to life. Not bothering to buckle himself in, he speedily backed out and shot off like a bat out of hell.

He found himself looking at the girl next to him more often than the road in front of him. She was clutching her chest as if in pain, and breathing quite loudly.

"Hey, uh, chicky? You need to calm down," he watched her breathing speed up by the lifting of her shoulders. Aurora wasn't listening, or didn't know how to.

Aurora's eyes started drooping, as if she was about to faint. "Mr.. J...?"

The car sped down the roads to an unknown location. He was trying his best to get to his place as fast as he could before this girl killed herself. Oddly enough, he found himself caring about whether or not she stayed awake. He wanted to know what had happened to her; what she had done; why she was in Arkham in the first place.

"You need to slow your breathing down, doll."

Aurora looked up at him, completely terrified. She tried to take long slow breaths, but her heart still raced wildly. Her eyes started to close.

Just as her lids touched one another, she felt the car jolt frantically. Aurora's eyes shot open at the sudden movement.

"Nuh uh, 'Rora. _You're_ staying awake. I'm not letting you reset just when we get some information about you."

The car turned down an alleyway, the roads were now getting further from the business of the town. While her breathing slowed, Aurora watched as the city-scape turned into greenery. The buildings became farther and farther apart. Trees were more abundant than people here. She didn't think they were in Gotham anymore.

Without the Joker realizing, Aurora yawned quietly. She slank into her seat, letting the weight of the day lull her into a disturbed slumber, visions of her past haunting her dreams.

----------------------------------------------------


End file.
